Scars and Ramen Noodles
by TheStrawberryJam
Summary: Something horrible happens to Japan, physical and mental. But he can be helped by the almighty power of Ramen. Giripan shounen-ai.


Japan was…hurt. Hurt in a way that to him seemed like such a faraway thing. He had heard about it on the news a few times, thought about it here and there, and shoved away those thoughts immediately. But him? Why him? He didn't just feel hurt, he thought as he looked at his ruined wrist. He felt dirty, contaminated, guilty, almost as if it was his fault. He was sad, terrified, in shock, hurt, and most of all, he felt so alone. As if no one could ever relate to him oh really know him ever again.

Kiku was in fact, not in his house, or in the meeting room. He was in a snowy field in a closed park during a pleasant early December evening. But he wasn't thinking about the how nice the day was. He was shaking violently, but not from the bitter cold. He was sobbing uncontrollably into the snow, trying to hold back any further tears or whimpering sobs. He never cried, he thought to himself. Or if he did, it was short or quieter. He did feel very alone, lying in the snow. He was about to throw up from crying so hard, he just wanted to die at that point, but something kept him from shoving that knife into anything other than his wrist that night. Greece.

Heracles Karpusi had heard about what happened. He was coming to visit Kiku that morning. After a distressed call from Kiku the night before that was only a "Tasuke." From Greece's recent Japanese practice with Japan he knew tasuke meant help. Japan called from a payphone outside of the park, and Greece tracked the call, (all the nations, especially America, can use their governments' call tracking systems), and he came to the payphone just outside of that closed park in Tokyo. Heracles hopped the fence and came upon a small trembling figure in the distance, covered in snow.

Heracles sprinted over to Kiku.

"Kiku?" Greece whispered.

Japan looked up at him with watering, deep brown eyes. His face was almost emotionless; he looked rather haunted and dazed. Greece picked him up and looked at his bloody wrist. He didn't look angry or anything, just sad. Sad that his best friend had to go through something that caused him to do this.

"You know, some people do this because they're sad. Or angry, or scared, or just want relief from the mental pain. They can lose all hope and just forget how to carry on. But they forget, that there will be someone. A soulmate or lover or whatever you call them, who will make everything seem full again. Who can wipe their tears, and bandage their scars, and let them fully realize how amazing they really are. Even if they forget that people love them, someone will. They just have to wait a little longer." Greece explained.

That was the most words Kiku had ever heard him say without a pause. Poor Kiku absolutely lost it and started sobbing uncontrollably and trembling violently. Japan hugged Greece tightly and wrapped his arms around his Espresso brown coat. He buried his face into his green scarf. He was never one for physical contact, but that didn't matter now. Nothing mattered now. Heracles blushed a little, and listened to Kiku's heart wrenching explanation.

Did you figure it out? Was it sitting in the back of your mind? Were all of the clues coming together? Japan was raped. He was out walking through an alleyway as a shortcut to the next street. He had gone down it many times, but this time he was struck behind the head and he woke up in the back of a van. Just explaining it, thinking about all the details, made him sob harder and harder. Greece listened in heartfelt pity.

Heracles kissed the top of Kiku's head and stroked his hair. He whispered things like "it's all gonna be ok, I'm so sorry, please don't cry." He went on about how much he loved him, and how amazing he was, and tried his best to console poor Japan. Everything about Greece was a comforting brownish color, his coat, his tanned skin and hair. The feeling of Heracles's arms around him, and hearing his soft heartbeat was an amazing comfort to Kiku. With every kind word his sobs got a little quieter, and his muscles relaxed a little more, and he stopped shaking. Everything got quiet and peaceful again, except for the soft sound of snow falling to the ground, and the occasional hiccup and sob from Kiku, and a soft hush from Greece here and there.

"I rove you Heracres." Japan whimpered.

"I rove you too." Greece whispered.

Japan looked up to Greece, and he pulled that same sleepy smile he always did. Greece kissed Japan's wet cheek and dried his tears.

"Come on…we should get to the police…station. Let's… get out of the snow." Greece said in his usual voice.

Kiku nodded and sniffled. He tried to walk, but his knees buckled and he stumbled. Heracles caught him and put his arm around him. Kiku put his arms around his neck. And they walked, slowly, all the way to the station. They made no sound except for a few quiet sobs and a hush from Greece.

The police station was about 5 blocks away from the park, and it was kinda small. When they finally got up to the front desk he seemed to know exactly who he was. It seems the word got out earlier than they had thought and to their surprise, they led them to a room with some fellow nations there. The other Axis Powers Italy and Germany, China, America, France, and England were all sitting in an empty office room, talking about stuff.

Some of them were wearing pajamas, because as soon as they heard the news they jumped out of bed and drove straight to the airport. They were all in different time zones after all. Kiku had been thinking that no one cared when he was lying alone in the field. But he was obviously a dear friend to everyone there. "They came all this way, for me?" Japan thought to himself. They all smiled when they saw Heracles and Kiku standing at the door.

"Hey guys, what a nice…surprise to see you…here." Greece said.

"Hey it's Japan…HI JAPAN!" Italy said in his cheerful voice.

"Quiet Italy, don't annoy him." Germany said.

"Ohononon Japan, I hope that you are feeling better." France said.

"Quite so, we came straightaway when we heard the news." Britain explained.

"We just did something awesome aru!" China exclaimed.

"Yeah bro, come sit down we'll tell you all about it." America said.

Japan was absolutely exhausted, he and Greece sat down against the wall, and Japan leaned on his shoulder.

"We totally pwned that rapist guy, he like peed his pants." America said proudly

"Yeah I think some got on me actually." France said.

"France that's absolutely disgusting." England said.

"Aiyaah, there was a lot aru. Yeah just lots of blood and…bodily fluids…well you get the point." China said.

"The point is that criminal got what he deserved." Germany said.

"Yeah I even helped to!" Italy said.

"You didn't even punch him or do anything cool." America said.

"I slapped him in the face like 30 times…GEEZ." Italy said.

"We did all we could before we got arrested." France said.

Everyone laughed, and Japan cracked a little smile, but it was very hard to do so, given his condition. Then again, it's hard to be upset with the other nations around. Japan sighed and looked at the ground; he was just hoping that they wouldn't talk about the rape. That word. Just thinking about that word made him shudder. A few tears rolled down his cheek, and he was trying his best to hold back a sob. Italy could tell he was about to cry so he quickly intervened.

"Hey Kiku, I thought you would be hungry afterwards so I brought a crapton of ramen packets!" Italy said excitedly.

Italy opened the backpack he was wearing and it was entirely filled with Top Ramen packets, and bowls for each of them.

"I didn't have room for spoons, but you like just drinking it right?" Italy asked.

"All you brought was RAMEN!?" Germany yelled.

"Good idea aru, only if you give me some aru." Said China.

"Great I'm starvin' bro. They hafta have a break room in this police station, let's go heat these up." America said, being the food lover he is.

Italy and America excitedly left to go cook the noodles. The rest of them sat and talked about comfortable things. France just went on and on about how fabulous his country is, China just talked about stories from his past. Germany and England just spoke of their annoying brothers, until America came in with a bowl of ramen for Japan. Which he took gratefully, he had forgotten how hungry he was. They sat and talked, and things seemed cheerful again. There was really nothing better the other nations could have done for him. Just friends and Ramen noodles can make anything better.

There wasn't much need for police information or anything, the culprit had already been found (and had the piss beat out of him). So Japan went home to his city house with Greece. They got in his car and drove all the way to the country, to Japan's country house. He needed to get Kiku out of the city. After a long, quiet drive and a walk through the bamboo thicket path, they got to Japan's house. Both Kiku and Heracles were dead tired, so Kiku put on his blue robe, and Heracles wore a green one, and they went to bed.

Japan's house was old, but beautifully decorated with trimmings that were both beautiful and humble. Heracles and Kiku trudged along the old, well used hallways and went into a small room with a very comfortable mat.

Kiku, however, wasn't in the mood for sleeping. He was so tired but too traumatized to even close his eyes. He even refused to go to bed unless his samurai sword was within arms' reach. Heracles wrapped his arms around Kiku and pulled him close. Japan was startled by the sudden glomp, but he did feel so much better with his head on Greece's chest. He could hear his heartbeat, which was extremely comforting to him. Everything felt peaceful again, but in the back of his mind he was still so terrified. A sudden flashback to the rape made Japan start sobbing. He clenched the cloth on Greece's robe and buried his face into his chest. Heracles held him tighter, and Japan eventually relaxed and cried himself to sleep. Things were looking up. No matter how alone you feel, or how terrified you may be, someone somewhere cares or will care about you, you just need to let yourself see it.


End file.
